Ultrasonic diagnostic systems are apparatuses that form an ultrasound image based on received signals obtained by transmitting and receiving ultrasound waves with respect to a living body. When an ultrasonic diagnostic system is composed of a plurality of independent devices (a plurality of units or modules), these devices are generally used in a separated state or in a docking state. In the separated state, the plurality of devices are connected with each other according to a wireless communication mode. In the docking state, the plurality of devices are connected with each other according to a wire communication mode. The docking state can include a state in which two devices are connected through a cable.
Patent Document 1 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system including a first casing and a second casing that are always coupled with each other physically. Patent Document 2 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system composed of a front-end device and a back-end device. These devices cannot be separated from each other and connected with each other according to a wire communication mode. Patent Document 3 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system including a device main body and an ultrasound probe which are connected wirelessly to preform wireless communication for transmission and wireless communication for reception between the devices. This configuration prohibits wire communication between the devices. Patent Document 4 discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic system capable of using both a wireless probe and a wire probe. Patent Document 4 does not disclose a probe adaptable for both a wireless mode and a wire mode.